War Zone: Adventure Bay
by Fluffy the writer
Summary: Adventure Bay is attacked by some very bad people almost all of the PAW-Patrol is captured, almost all. Marshall and Chase are trained to fight in this war. Can they get their friends and mates back read to find out.
1. chapter 1

Chase and Marshall were best friends. But today they were brothers. Adventure Bay was a war zone fires,smoke,debrie, and bodies. It started out normal day but turned into hell. **_10 hours ago..._**

 _It was_ a cloudy day in Adventure Bay the pups were out side playing except for chase and Marshall they were training. Push ups, running, etc. The girls were actually spying on them skye of course has a crush on chase and Everest had one on Marshall. The boys knew this because they could kind of see them so today they were going to confess that they like the girls.

"So chase I really like Everest and I'm going to tell her when we get back to the lookout" said Marshall.

"I'm going to tell skye that I like her. Even though I know she already knew that" said chase

Both female pups were so happy but it wasn't over. Marshall said "girls you can come out we know your there". Out of nowhere the girls takled the boys and asulted them with kisses.

Chase was the first to say "skye do you want to go out tonight"? Skye just kissed him "I'll take that as a yes".

Marshall heard his best friend successfully ask skye out. So Marshall asked Everest "do you want to go on a date"?

"YES" screamed Everest as she kissed Marshall.

Marshall just kissed right back as of right now nothing could go wrong but boy were they wrong.

As they walked back to the lookout Marshall told Everest to be ready at 7. Chase and skye were leaving at 5:00 it was still around 11:00 so they had plenty of time to get ready. All four pups were happy that they raced back to the lookout.

As they got there they all went Inside for some pup-pup boogie. After about an hour Ryder called the pups for lunch. All the couples sat next to each other and then the rest sat down. Rubble was finished first then Zuma etc. Marshall and Everest went to take a nap in his pup house as Chase and Skye went to watch TV together.

About 2 hours have past and Marshall and Everest were awake the girls went to go get ready and so did the boys. "Everest this is the best day ever!!! squealed Skye with a back flip.

" I know right we got to watch them work out, then they ask us out, now they are taking us on dates"!!!!!

"I know we'll what are you wearing on your date"? asked Skye.

"I'm wearing a ice blue dress that I've been saving for my first date what about you"? Everest asked.

"I'm wearing a pink skirt with a pink shirt and blue earrings".

"Nice pups are you both ready for your dates"? Ryder asked as he walked in.

"Yup" they both said as Ryder laughed at that. "well there ready for you guys have fun". "Thanks Ryder" they say.

 ** _Well this is my second story please review my first story was trash for reasons but please review and tell me what you think and what you think I should fix and add to make it better, we'll thanks for reading next chapter will be out soon._**


	2. The Attack

**_Please review thanks._**

As chase and skye left skye asked "where are we going"

"you'll see soon" chase said. They drove for five minutes before coming to a cliff over the ocean and a perfect view of the sun set.

"Do you like it" said chase.

"Chase" skye said "it's beautiful, I love it".

"it's not over yet" said chase as he pulled out a basket with food in it.

They sat down on the grass and ate.

Skye finally said "I love you chase"

Chase was quite but then said "I love you to skye. They just sat together happaly watched the sun set and kissed.

 ** _Back at lookout with Marshall and Everest._** Everest had just come out to see Marshall, he had on black pants with a red t-shirt on his fur was groomed. Everest had on a ice blue dress her fur was groomed.

"Beautiful" was all Marshall could say this casued Everest to blush. "Ready to go beautiful"? asked Marshall. "of course, handsome. As they hoped in Marshall's fire truck.

They left to mister porters, when they got there they got a puppy sized table and sat. Mr porter brought liver flavored meat balls and spaghetti." my favorite how did you know she asked. "just a guess" he said with a smile as they ate they got the same noddle and kissed but just stayed like that for a while. When they broke the kiss they just touched foreheads and then Marshall said "Everest, I've liked you since I meet you, and I know since the beginning you have liked me". "I also know you have been watching me work out since the beginning. This made Everest blush but smile.

Then they heard am explosion and gun shots followed. Ryder called and said **_everyone to the look Out fast he said in a serious tone._** As they drove home they saw fires, smoke, heard police sirens and gun shots it was chaos.


	3. The Attack 2

As they pulled into the look out drive way they noticed Ryder was outside with the other pups. Ryder said "go put on your gear and hurry. They did this and came back out."ok" Ryder said "now if you haven't noticed Adventure Bay is being attacked". "We still don't know by what or who, but I need all of you." Marshall I need you to help people that are injured and take them to the hospital if needed".

"I'm ready for a ruf ruf rescue" said Marshall

"Chase I need you to help evacuate everyone and make sure if any are injured send them to the hospital" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" he said

"Skye I need you to help chase out by telling him where people are coming from and telling people to go towards chase".

"this pups gotta fly"!

"rubble I need you guys to clear debris and Zuma I need you to help the coast guard in watching for any in coming boats". They said their catch phrases. "Everest I need you to help Marshall by finding any injured people in debrie". She said her catch phrase and they left.

 ** _With Marshall and Everest._**

When they got there the paramedics said "to go help any injured people as they did this Everest found about five people injured in the debrie. After they got them out and taken care of them they were sent to the evacuation route or hospital. Then the paramedics got shot the pups saw about five people with guns that just killed the paramedics. Marshall shouted "run" they made a run for his truck and drove away towards the police.

With chase and skye skye was telling people to keep following the road out of the city. Chase was making sure it stayed calm. It was fine until Marshall and Everest takeld chase to the ground.

"CHASE THERE ARE PEOPLE WITH GUNS, THEY KILLED THE PARAMEDICS" !!!

"MARSHALL" shouted chase "calm down its OK they won't be able to get here for awhile now listen, I want you to go to the police so they can set up a road block".

"ok" as he went over to the cops, gun shots, screaming, and running. The hoard of people started running Marshall was caught in it and got kicked and stepped on. He got out but only saw blood on the ground he looked down to see a gash on his front leg. "Fuck that hurts". Then out of nowhere he got kicked in the head and got knocked out, the last thing he heard was Everest scream "HELP". Then darkness.


End file.
